


The Vocalist In Distress

by crying_koala2610



Series: Vocalist In Distress [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Crack, CuteTaka, FlasherToru, HomoJanai, LeaderIsAPervert, M/M, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: An inappropriate mistake done by Toru on the train led to a horrible failure of getting in the chosen guy as his band's new vocalist. Thus, the Gachapin-face guitarist has to do whatever it takes to get Taka in the band as the vocalist.Even if he has to approach him in the most ridiculous way.





	1. A Mistake On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @a_pathetic0524 for proofreading and elaborating this fic. She's a real lifesaver!＼(*T▽T*)／  
> This fic is the result when a trinity perverts were having fun. XD  
> Also big thanks to anyone who read this crack fic! <3

It was night and the train car seemed to be almost empty, except for a sleeping salary-man, a nun who was sitting beside another guy with earphones plugged in his ears as he was busy reading a magazine which had nude woman on the cover— which, weirdly enough, the nun didn't seem to be bothered by that cover magazine being just a few inches from her nose, and then completed the view inside the train there were two teenagers who were standing closely as they held the strap-hanger to balance their stand. Both were raven haired, what differed them from each other was how one teen was tall and lean, while the other a bit chubby and short with his curled hair.

  
The nun glanced wary at the tall male teen back figure. Black piercings adorned his ears, black shirt with "DEVIL" word adorned the back collar and black jeans, the tall teen emitted a strong "Yankee" vibe. Then she turned her gaze away.  
  
The tall teen then released the strap-hanger and stood behind the shorter teen. His hands began sliding down the shorter teen's lower part.  
  
"Commence action!"  The voice inside the tall teen's head yelled.  
  
  
•  
  
  
After commotions inside the train, the shorter teen watched two policemen escorted the handcuffed teen to the police car and forcefully got shoved towards the backseat. Once the door shut close, the handcuffed teen stared from the window, his big, droopy eyes looked cold with a hint of pleas. Don't do this to me, I am not homo, this all are mistakes!!! kind of look.  
  
Feeling the tingling sensation around his butt as their gaze met, the shorter teen quivered. He hugged his own small body and startled, almost screaming despite he held it in his throat, when a policewoman tapped his shoulder.  
  
The policewoman grimaced, in pity she stared at the shorter teen. "I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" the policewoman asked in a soft and gentle tone. "I need your statement about the case." The sexual harassment happened to the shorter teen minutes ago. "What's your name?" The policewoman readied her notes.  
  
Even though he appeared to be shaken and shocked, the shorter teen still managed to be composed and calmed himself down. He stared at the policewoman with his almost in tears eyes, "My name is Taka."  
  
•  
  
  
The next day, after his half American half Japanese friend whom also his senior bailed him, Toru finally got released from the arrest. Alex, the handsome teen, even though for Toru he was actually far more handsome than his friend, also told Toru's parents—who was panicked when they phoned Ryota because Toru appeared on TV and of course, it wasn't for something they would proud of—that everything was a mistake. Toru got arrested because his face was too flat with no emotion brave enough to land on the younger's face. And police thought that was suspicious so he got arrested. Which actually the police was very true.  
  
While driving in the middle of the lonely night road, Alex talked about the incident. "Seriously Toru! I never thought someone like you would do such thing and you're not even drunk!" he said while shaking his head disapproval.  
  
He frowned, glanced between the front and his junior, "You know, if you really have been stressed lately and all your hormones becoming wild you can always call me so we can watch my private DVDs collection at my place, maybe going on a blind date with hot girls and then straight to love hotels....as long it didn't end up with your ass got arrested."  
  
Toru clenched his jaw to stay silence, letting Alex lectured him even when Alex was just as much perverted as himself. His mind traveled back to the moment he had the small-built teen in his arms, hands crawled all over his body, his sweet moans echoed in the train but no one seemed to be bothered by the obvious illegal activity. And oh, those butt cheeks were very soft and fluffy, despite looking flat it fitted well in his grasps. He was in between of heaven and earth, because fuck the hell. It was 10969% heaven plus thriller.  
  
Furthermore he didn't say "No" while Toru was touching his shaken, stiff, soft-skinned body and instead just letting out a string of pants and gasps.  
  
Even though he was arrested after that, Toru didn't feel any regret. Remembering it again, Toru felt he drooled already.  
  
Meanwhile Alex was still busied himself with lecturing him, "Afterall you're the leader and the guitarist for this band, and we didn't even taking in a new vocalist yet. So if you can't calm down your distressed dick and end up at police station again, you better defenestrate this "cool band dream"  Toru. Let's wrap up for tonight. Tomorrow night we'll be going to the live house."  
  
Toru snapped from his heavenly thoughts and turned to stare at Alex.  
  
"Livehouse?" he asked, wiping the drools with his t-shirt.  
  
"Yup. There'll be a cover band performing there tomorrow night, so let's see if their vocalist is good enough to be in our band," Alex said with an excitement in his eyes, staring at Toru who, as usual had an unreadable expression. However, Alex knew Toru was also excited to see their vocalist-to-be. Alex sent Toru home and once he landed in dreamland that night, he had the best dream ever.  
  
Included that short boy, fluffy ass and him.  
  
  
•  
  
  
The live house was occupied with a small audience for around 100 people only. Alex and Toru felt this was a good chance since they could see the vocalist closer. The band named "Chivalry of Music" , as Alex told him. A band which only does cover songs but the band was known for their vocalist powerful voice.  
  
Once the band appeared on the stage, everyone fell silence. Toru eyes became wide open as the band vocalist appeared. From his small built body, he seemed to be so young. Toru was guessing he couldn't be older than 13-15 years old. He frowned, unable to see the vocalist's face clearly because the vocalist kept hanging his head down but he had this sense of familiarity with that body posture.There was a strong sensation on his palms and fingers, that he made pervert movements unconsciously and it made Alex stared at him with a deep frown.  
  
The band began performing their chosen song as the short vocalist sang on the tight-gripped microphone. With his eyes casted to the floor.  
  
Toru and the rest were stunned. The vocalist's voice was far more than amazing. It was as if the song and his voice, all became one with him. Although it was a shame he was singing with barely any confidence. From the start till the end of the song he didn't raised his face for even once.  
  
Once the concert ended, everyone cheered and yelled enthusiastically for their brilliant performance.  
  
Alex said to Toru eagerly, "Yooo Toru he's sick, invite him!"  
  
Toru was about to reply when he saw the vocalist raised his face as he was being praised by his bandmates. His eyed widened in shock when he realized the vocalist was too familiar for him. He swallowed his saliva. The thump in his chest became wild and so did his 'junior' that made him unable to walk normally when they went to meet with the vocalist afterwards.  
  
Together they waited for him at the backdoor staircase. The awaited vocalist finally showed up and immediately both of them had expression that contradicted each other's. Alex had a bright expression, eyes lit with excitement and Toru's face was as pale as a wax doll with dark aura covered him as they watched the vocalist descending the stairs.  
  
Once the three were face to face, Alex opened his mouth, "Finally, you're here. Sorry for the bother but we both would like to speak with you for a moment. We saw your performance and thought your voice is amazing. I'm Alex by the way, this is my friend Toru." He stretched his hand toward the vocalist that looked confused but he seemed curious. The vocalist then answered his friend's offer, shaking the half-teen's hand slowly.  
  
The shorter guy said, "I'm Taka. Um..thanks? My band is still a newbie and the performance is kinda sloppy so I didn't expect such prai-" However, the small built vocalist words was suddenly cut off as his eyes wide opened once he saw Toru next to Alex.  
  
Toru quickly turned his face away. There were fast thumps in his chest.  
  
Seeing Toru being awkwardly silent, Alex tapped his back and whispered, "Toru, go handshake with him."  
  
Toru was heavily reluctant but he still reached out his hand to handshake with Taka. But instead of returning the handshake, Taka hit his knee hard to Toru's middle part. The tall teen groaned in pain while holding his precious part. How did someone with short leg could throw a powerful kick like that, Toru thought, and what about his mating ability?! His future?! "Uff..." Toru huffed, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.  
  
Alex still shocked, moved towards the pained teen to see if he is alright.  
  
"That's for what happened in the train yesterday night! This talk is over! Oyasumi! I don't want to see you two ever again! Especially you, perverted homo "chikan"!" Taka raised his middle finger to Toru who was still on the floor in pain. The shorter boy's face was full of madness.  
  
But the wrecked-balls teen was still able to reply with strained voice, "Ho..mo... ja..nai.."  
  
Then the short teen vocalist stormed out of the live house without sparing Alex and Toru a single glance.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Alex said while helping Toru to get back on his feet.  
  
The tall teen replied bitterly, "Fuck..that's the guy I molested on the train and ended up at the police station over night untill you got me out remember?"  
  
"Eeehhh???" As expected Alex is shocked and confused as hell as he back away few centimeters from Toru.  
  
There was a moment of silent between them before Alex grabbed Toru's shoulders and stared intensely in his big Gachapin's eyes. He seemed about to say something serious.  
  
"Toru... what you did is wrong. Why the hell you groped our band's vocalist-to-be! Now it's your fault he slipped away!" Alex screamed.  
  
Toru clicked his tongue. "The hell I know he's the guy we have been looking for!" He then grimaced when he felt the pain stung back his crotch.  
  
Another silence as Alex scratched his non-fleas brunet hair, while Toru rubbed his face. Both were at dead end. The thought of a band without vocalist distressed them. Until finally, Toru broke the wordless, tense atmosphere. "I'll get him in our band. Don't worry. I have an idea."  
  
Staring at his junior in disbelief, Alex then exhaled a long sigh. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this, but looking at Toru that suddenly looked eager while he fisted his hand he could only hope for the best thing to happen. Alex reached Toru's shoulders and squeezed it hard, his eyes stared straight into the other's eyes, "Whatever your idea is, please don't get arrested this time." At least don't make me paid for your bail again, I'm poor Toru!, he screamed in his head and strengthened his squeeze.  
  
Toru blinked his eyes. Confused about what the brunet did, he just nodded his shoulders, almost forgetting his pained crotch,  
  
"Roger."


	2. Weird Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gachapin-face stalker continued pursuing the short teen vocalist despite the harsh rejection he received previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to @a_pathetic0524 for proofreading the chapter and to anyone who read this weird, stupid, crack fic. I own nothing. ^^

Night had arrived. Toru waited behind the walls of an alley near the restaurant where Taka worked as a part-timer. He obtained such info through a mutual friend of his and Taka. The alley's dark, cramped surrounding with no alive creatures anywhere gave him advantage of not getting caught, but at the same time Toru prayed he won't get mugged.

A sudden sound of door opened from behind him resulted Toru to crouch and hide behind the trash can against the wall. The strong unpleasant smell made him to cover his nose. He heard the sounds of his wild heartbeats thumped in his chest as the person footsteps and crumpled bin bag approached the trash can before a mild thud sound echoed right beside his ear. Then the footsteps gradually became distant, before he heard the door being opened and closed. He let out a relief breath from not getting caught. Thank goodness. He stood and peeked again around the alley then went back to his stalking position.

Toru gasped when he saw the teen he waited came out from the restaurant. He glanced at his wristwatch, 8.30 p.m. The exact time the teen named Taka should be done with his night shift. Glad his source didn't lie on him.

He looked around. To the left, to the right, to the front—ok that was a wall—, and to the ba—oh wait he leaned on a wall. Feeling sure no one was around beside the two of them, Toru hurried towards the teen with fluffy ass he could never forget. He used his tall and bigger body to block the teen.

"What the hell why it's only me who got hit on by those office ladies..so tired ah..." Taka muttered to himself and sighed heavily as he walked tired, head hang low. He didn't notice the tall figure in front of him until he bumped into the figure by his chest. Taka stopped his steps and raised his face to see a familiar face of a guy. It took him a few seconds to register in his already restless mind that the tall guy is also the pervert on train before. Disbelief and shock were written all over his face.

"You again?!" He frowned, scanning the teen from top to toe. "And ...." he pointed on the long brown coat Toru wore, "... are you a fucking stalker?" Yes dear heaven above, this guy wearing a long coat in the middle of July. Only stalker did that.

"I am not stalking. I just want to show you something. This time, you will change your mind and agree to come to my band's practice," Toru said in a serious tone. Full of confidence, like a promoter for a product.

Taka didn't say any words for a while. He then shrugged, "Alright. What is it?"

All of sudden Toru spread out his jacket and flashed. Toru's face remained expressionless with a hint of shameless smug despite the displayed mosaic-censored-dangling-part sprung out in the middle, a bizarre, R-18 view.

With persistent monotone voice, eyes fixed to the small teen, Toru said, "Sing with my dick in my band."

Unlike the previous violent action he took, this time Taka had a surprised gasp with eyes wide opened, a horrified-filling stare directed to the censored length. The sight in front of his eyes caused him to be horrified enough until he felt his heart thumped loudly and cold sweats trailed from his temple to his soft-jawline.

This Toru guy was unbelievable to go so far flashed, left him speechless. After a few seconds, he recovered from the temporary mute and gape then said with a frown face, slightly scared but he brave himself out, "Why ...."

Before Taka can continue his words, Toru quickly replied, "I like to flash little girls—I mean, boys like you." His words followed by heavy pants which was a greatly disturbing sight. The sausage erected, making Taka grimaced as if he was an innocent child who saw a disgusting thing.

"Ewww ... it's moving." Taka grimaced for a moment before he said, "No, I mean ... why ...." He approached the tall teen. He crouched and carefully touched the tip of the hardened, twitching phallic's head.

Feeling the sudden stimulus, the tall teen was trying so hard to keep his calmness, swallowed his saliva.

".... it's so small...." Taka deepened his frown. "I thought you would have a bigger one since you're so bold messing up with me before. Plus, I don't think this "thing" even passed a standard mic size so it's hard for me to sing with it and plus, I am already in a band," he explained with much honesty, gave the raised sausage one last disappointed stare before he stood few steps back from Toru.

Meanwhile, despite his face remained expressionless, Toru's eyes started watering. His flashing pose remained. The cold midnight freezed him after the fluffy butt teen showered him with cold words.

Taka raised a brow, staring at the frozen teen. "What a stupid, pervert guy," he clicked his tongue.

Then he sighed and continued his words as there was no reply from Toru. His voice is stern, his almond eyes glared fiercely into Toru's big, emotionless Gachapin eyes, fist gripped tight while maintained a safe distant between them. "This is also the second sexual harassment you have done to me, you're lucky I don't call cops on you this time because I thought you're not worth it and probably had a screw loose in head for me to deal with. So, my point is... stop following me and go shove your 5 inches somewhere else! Oyasumi!"

Afterwards Taka stormed off leaving Toru behind.

Again.

The poor guy froze, but not because of  
the cold wind biting down his skin and bones while only clad in long coats in the middle of the night , but for the reason..

".....5 inches...he.. said..."

..all his pride shattered and vanished into thin air, just from the short teen's cold words.

A loud gasp pulled him back to reality from his self pity, only for him to see a petite old woman around 60 years old carrying a plastic bag contained beers was standing in front of him. She seemed to be walking home alone until she saw Toru. Her eyes bulged, left palm over her gaped mouth, staring at Toru's "junior" with shocked until she accidentally dropped the plastic bags in her right hand.

As soon he realized this, Toru quickly pulled together his coat fronts and covered his body back and was about to bolt but the old woman suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she said as Toru turned to look at her with pale face. Her grip was surprisingly tight despite her old and fragile look. He swallowed his saliva. He prayed he won't ended at police station again although that is most likely the case, from the way she looked into his eyes intensely.

Shit. Of course she's angry. Any female would be angry and horrified when a flasher appeared out of blue in front of their eyes. Guilty he admitted, he did going too far this time. The thought of Alex lectured him for draining out his money on his consecutive bails or rage quit from the band overwhelmed him.

"O-o-Obasan, listen, what you saw just now, is just a misunderstanding. Please don't call the cops on me."

"Don't worry.. I won't," she replied in a slow, calm voice much to Toru's relief. "I'm a widow," she said as if persuading Toru for something without taking her eyes off Toru's big, double-eyelid eyes. Confused but Toru politely replied,

"I'm sorry to hear that Obasan, but I need to go now so can you please let go my arm. I need to get home, it's freezing here."

"How about I take you home, and warm you up? I maybe old and weak on the streets, but I'm young and wild...in the sheets." The old woman winked seductively at Toru while her hand on Toru's arm previously has went down to his middle part.

"Er..... Good night Obasan."

After a single polite greeting Toru ran off as fast as he can— actually no, since he was running like a bound crazy patient due to him desperately hugging the coats over his body, he can only run with limited speed as the old woman also chased after him. Despite he has been sinning lately, Toru still prayed to all Kami-samas above so that his youthful restricted speed can overcome the old woman.

However, he was horrified when he turned his head over his shoulder the old woman was still running after him in a speed unmatched with her age, almost reaching after him.

He yelled in fear before he speed up and turned right at a junction to another back alley near a closed liquor store to hide himself behind the walls. The thumps and fear in his chest are unbearable. His breathless voice echoed in the cramped space.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!!"

He heard her angry yell as her running steps echoes became further and further from his hiding place.  
He peeked to the left and right side of the lonely road, and once he was sure the crazy granny is nowhere to be seen, he let out a heavy relief .

He just wants a vocalist in band, a chance to bang a certain fluffy butt, and for their band to has their first ever concert gig in a small live house, is that too much to ask? The thoughts slowly descending into hopelessness.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a little while. Taka's cute chubby face was all he can see, as he was grinning and mocking him for his small size.

When he opened his eyes again, his chest suddenly filled with a flaming determination. He has gone this far. He won't give up on Taka. He has to do something.

The next day after he went home from school, he locked himself in his room much to his family surprise. His parents were glad to see such situation as they thought Toru was diligently studying in his room after he became the family's biggest disappointment, few days before.

On the same night, he went to see Taka at his workplace again— this time he wore normal clothes, a black skull designed shirt and a black pants. The restaurant isn't crowded, as there were only few customers around so it's easy for Toru to locate a certain small-built waiter. Their eyes accidentally met, calm and composed big droopy eyes against shocked almond eyes. Needless to say, his presence annoyed the hell out of the short teen waiter as he slammed down the glass of water ordered by a customer on the table, causing the water to spill and the male customer to be angry. After a few bows of apology to the customer he stormed towards Toru and forcefully dragged him out of the restaurant.

"I told you to stop following me! That's it! I'm calling the cops on you!"

"No wait. I just came here to tell you this one important thing, Taka. Please listen to me just this once."

"Alright you have 60 seconds. Spill."

Toru took a deep breath and let out everything he wanted to say, "Mine has finally reached size 11. I also diligently exercised it while I locked myself in my room today in order to make you approve it."

"Exercised it?" Taka said with one eyebrow raised, as Toru told him these absurd stuffs with his straight face like they were the most natural things in the world. He also didn't want to know what Toru meant by "exercised it".

"My dick reached it's potential thickness and length because I met you. Want to sing with it in the back alley after your shift?" The smug smile then adorned Toru's face.

Surprises and disbelief written all over his face. This guy ought to be the most KY person he has ever met. Nevertheless, Taka concluded his persistence and boldness of following him around in inappropriate manner just to get Taka in his band is rather... admirable. A while silence, the short teen finally replied,

"My shift will be over in another 30 minutes. Wait for me then we'll go there together."

His big eyes became shine and wide, radiating a gleam of happiness. He quickly bow thanks before Taka, saying "Arigato" enthusiastically.

"Stay here. And keep your junior in your pants," The short teen warned the tall teen then he walked back into restaurant where later Toru can hear the angry lecturing voice of Taka's workmate for his suddden brief disappearance.

After Taka's shift is over the short teen asked Toru to follow him to an unknown destination. When asked where were they going to, Taka only gave him a short reply while still walking fast along the road without turning to face Toru who was walking behind.

"You'll get your answer when we get there," he assured.

After a while walking, Taka finally stopped his steps. "We're here."

Toru's eyes wide opened, his face became flushed red, as red as the building standing majestically infront of them.

"This... this... place...um...are you sure...?" His stuttering hesitation was replied with Taka's excited nod.

"I prefer to test yours at this place than some dark, back alley. Let's go." Before Toru could reply any further, Taka has already dragged him inside the building's entrance.

Crimson neon lights in form of enormous- sized capital letters "LOVE HOTEL" were displayed on the front of the building. The two of them checked in and there was only front desk computer, without any human interaction. Different available rooms and their rates displayed on the screen. Taka straightaway selected and booked a room without even bother to ask Toru's opinion.

"Taka... I don't think... this is a good idea."

The petite raven-haired turn to face the tall teen, "You want me to be your band vocalist or not? Because if you change your mind now, you're free to walk out the door."

Toru bit the lower part of his own lips, a sudden guilt and hesitation occupied him. It's not like he didn't want the lithe guy as his band vocalist. He just didn't expect this kind of event. "Of course I want you as my band's vocalist but-"

Before he can finished his words Taka already beat him to it, "Then it's settled then."

With that he proceeded to the booked room leaving Toru to stand near the counter with a conflicted stare. The tall teen eventually scurried after the short teen who seemed to be walking with excitement.

Once they were in the booked room, the door behind them became automatically closed.

Toru looked around the room, he has been to a love hotel before with his ex-girlfriend, but this is the first time ever he went in with a guy. He honestly expected Taka's choice would be more boring and plain, but turns out the booked room is even fancier than the one he's been to.

Pink-painted walls, the brown colored carpeted-floor, cozy round bed covered in see-through-pink canopy curtains and beautiful hot-pink and blue LED ceiling lights illuminated the room— creating an intimate,dim atmosphere. The small bathroom is right next to the bed side.

A faint sweet smell of strawberry fragrance lingered in the air, much to his discomfort as the sweet scent resembled his ex-girlfriend's favourite perfume, she wore the strawberry-smelled perfume on the day they break up as she slapped his face while crying and yelling in his face. He slowly shook his head, that's not a good memory.

Taka did a bed dive, giggled cutely with face in the pillow before he rolled over and patted the empty space by his side to invite Toru. The short teen was wearing a delighted smile that could light up the whole room.

The tall teen's eyes became slightly bigger as he went to the bed with hesitant steps and awkwardly sat on the edge without facing Taka. Rolling his eyes, Taka grabbed Toru by arm and pulled the tall teen to lay next to him. He kept staring the ceiling entrapped in the pink bed canopy, without saying any words much to Taka's annoyance.

Is this really the same guy who groped him on the train and flashed him? Where did all his boldness and confidences go?

He sighed, get off the bed and walked towards the vending machine in the corner of the room. He selected two beers then went back to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Here, drink this."

Toru rose, sat next to Taka and grabbed the beer. They both sipped it as Taka then said, "I agree to be your band vocalist and I agree to sing with your now 11 inches."

Toru accidentally sprayed out the beer, he quickly wiped his mouth in between coughs then turn his shocked face to Taka.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now let's celebrate before I started singing with your dick."

"Kanpai!"

They exchanged a toast then sipped their beer.

By the time the hotel manager and few staffs barged in their room, they were frozen and jaw dropped of what they saw— empty beer cans and clothes scattered on the floor while the two were butt naked on the bed.

Toru was already passed out but Taka was heavily drunk on top of him, so drunk that he sang passionately while grabbing onto Toru's rock hard 11 inches like a normal microphone,

“Why do you play me like a game, true coloooooooooor shoooooowwwwwwwwwwwwws!!!”

The bald-head hotel manager then said in disbelief as Taka's drunk-singing voice echoing in the background, "There are few reasons on why I banned homo couples in this love hotel, but THIS..... will definitely be added to the list."

It turns out Toru's hesitation in the first place was because homosexual couples aren't permitted to share room in the love hotel, but he didn't want to break it to Taka since Taka seemed so eager to stay.  
They maybe got kicked out of the love hotel the next day but it was all worth it because he succeeded getting Taka in as the band's vocalist.

Both didn't remember of what happened the night before, unfortunately. However, sometimes their affected body parts started tingling with familiar sensations, resulted them to be in confusion.


End file.
